


Under The Tables

by fumomoshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diners, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi
Summary: Rudo gets thirsty in the diner with Rako.Porn with plot?Porn without plot?Who knows?





	Under The Tables

_ Ching-a-ling! _

The bells musically chimed as Rako opens the door. A waitress approached him hastily, flashes a smile and greets him. “Good morning! Table for…?” 

Rako smiles back. 

“Two, please.”

His voice comes out smoother than he expected. He waits for the waitress’s reactions; a bite to the lips, eyes darting away and a short huff, before hiding back behind her well-trained service expression.  

_ I still got it.  _ Rako turns to Rudo, a triumphant smirk on his face. He used to do that to agitate Rudo; charming other ladies to make him feel jealous of them, and to show that he can get any other girl he pleases but decided to settle for him.   _ How’s that?  _ He waits for Rudo’s reactions.

Rudo does not react at all. Instead he continues looking at his phone. Rako’s smile fades, disappointed. He knows why. They are  _ already  _ together. Officially. No matter how many girls he tries to charm, Rudo will never react because he already belongs to him.  

Dejected, he follows the waitress towards their small table at the corner, leading Rudo with him. 

“When you are ready to order just press the bell,” the waitress instructs before leaving them on their own. Rako looks across the table at Rudo, who just finished whatever he was doing with his phone and places it aside. Rudo matches his gaze, catching his eyes darting towards the corner.

“What?” Rudo shoots.

“Nothing,” Rako lies, quickly picking up the menu. “Have you decided what to eat?”

“I’ll have the usual,” Rudo replies. 

“You should be more adventurous, Rucchan,” He nags. “Don’t you want to try something else instead? The 8 Colored Rainbow Set looks interesting.”

“Don’t be stupid, rainbows have 7 colors,” Rudo grumbles. “If you want it so much, you can order it yourself. I want my yakisoba.”

Rako presses the bell. The waitress returns and marks their orders, exchanges smiles with Rako and keeping their menu before returning to her post. Rudo remains silent throughout the process, an awkward atmosphere hangs in the air.

“Are you angry?” Rako figures he might as well ask. He doesn’t remember anything that happened yesterday that could make anyone angry.  _ Maybe he’s upset that I went straight to bed after reaching home without entertaining?  _ He laughed internally at the thought. Rucchan isn’t that kind of person.  _ Probably. _

“No,” Rudo places his head on his arms. “Just tired. Maybe.”

“Oh Rucchan, if you are tired just say so! I can give you all kinds of comfort,” Rako says, winking at Rudo. 

“...shut up.” Rudo says, before giving a huge sigh and burying his face into his arms. 

_ Wow.  _ “Stayed up late yesterday?” Rako asks, his tone shifting to that of concern. He has never seen Rudo sigh this hard before. Maybe he is stressed? “Do you need anything? Coffee? Ice cream?”

Silence. 

Rako decides that it is best to leave Rudo alone for now. He shifts his attention to his surroundings, watching the customers enter, the waiters and waitresses bringing food. Soon, he is bored, looking outside the window for entertainment. 

“...shoelaces…” Rudo mutters. Rako glances and sees Rudo dropping down into the table, and returns his attention to the window.  _ Boring, slow day today, I guess.  _ There is nothing much to see. The same boring scenery of pedestrians crossing the road, the cars coming and going, heck, neither the cars nor the pedestrians are interesting themselves. He feels an itch on his stomach and proceeds to scratch.  _ Must be hungry. _ The itch reappears on his thighs, then up to his crotch, and then…

_ Wait.  _ “Itch” was an understatement. What Rako felt was more of a light weight on his crotch. Startled, he looks down and sees Rudo’s head, popping out in between his legs.

“Ru-!” His loud yelp almost left his throat. He forces his voice into a whisper and continues. “ _ Rudo! What are you doing?! _ ”

Rudo doesn’t stop. He unbuckles the belt holding Rako’s jeans, who immediately snaps to look around to ensure that no one heard anything. By the time he returns to Rudo, somehow his pants are already unzipped, his underwear partially down and his flaccid dick exposed. 

“I’m thirsty.” Rudo replies.

_ What?!  _ “Rudo, that doesn’t solve that problem!”

“What are you complaining about.” Rudo snaps back. “You did offer.”

_ It’s not the right place and time for this!  _ Rako wants to protest but Rudo has already started, causing his words to get stuck in his throat. 

_ Ching-a-ling! _

The noise startled Rako into sitting up straight, pushing Rudo (and his crotch) into the table and covering everything from hip down under the tablecloth. Just in time too, for the customer who just walked in is an acquaintance. 

“Rako!!” Karu energetically waves at him as he enters.

_ Don’t come here!  _ Rako glares at Karu, trying to send a psychic message over.  _ DON’T. _ His eyes becomes wider with each step Karu takes towards him. 

“Yo!” Karu bounces towards him.

Rako winces.  _ This is the worst.  _

Karu looks around his surroundings, as if looking for someone, before turning back to Rako. “Eh? Rudo isn’t around?” He asks.

_ He’s underneath the table! _ Rako wants to scream in retort, but he resists himself, in more ways than one; he felt something incredibly wet and soft wrapping his dick, sending his heart a-flutter, and his eyes towards his temples. 

“ _ Ahem!” _ Rako coughs, pretending to clear his throat as he forces his expression back to normal before Karu can notice anything amiss. He forces a smile, a shaky one at best, and attempts to respond. “He’s...not feeling well, so I’m here alone.”

“Ah!” Karu eyes light up, shifting towards the empty seat where Rudo was. “I’ll accompany you until Sui comes then!” 

“No!” Rako cuts. Karu stops in his tracks, eyebrows raising in shock. “I mean-” Rako stutters, trying to rewind time and eat up his words. He didn’t mean to yell, but he must stop Karu at all costs. “No, er...that seat is... _ spoiled _ .” It is hard to think straight when the base of his stem is being tickled, teasing the tip.  _ Fuck, just blow it already! _

“Spoiled?” Karu eyes the seat. “It looks fine to me.”

“Trust me!” Rako words accelerates in desperation. “It will break apa- _ aah~! _ -rt ifyousitdown!” He almost bit his tongue towards the end as something thin and soft strokes the underside of his member upwards from the root all the way to the top. He lets go a quick breath to regain his composure, gritting his teeth while his mouth is closed, his eyes, though, are uncontrollably wide open in shock.

“Ah, then I’ll sit next to you then!” Karu chirped, completely oblivious. 

Rako’s eyes remains wide open, but this time in horror. His mind races as Karu moves towards him, reaching him in three steps, two, one more - maybe it is time to kick Rudo in the face and bear the consequences. His legs winds up and...

_ Ching-a-ling! _

“Oh! It’s Sui!!” Karu waves at the customer who just entered. 

_ Good! Go away! Sui! Save me! Take Karu away! _

Rako heart leapt in joy. Soon Karu will walk away and join Sui. Soon Karu will leave him alone. 

Except that he didn’t. Karu remains near Rako’s table, and as if he isn’t already horrified enough, Sui is making his way towards them. 

Seizing the opportunity of the short moment Sui takes to reach them, Rako desperately tries to get himself to come. He summons all his best thoughts, feelings and dark fantasies of Rudo to mind, at the same time focusing on the pleasure that Rudo is rhythmically giving him. “Omph!” He gulps. He can feel is coming. His legs tense, muscles in his abdomen contracting. He holds his breath in triumph. Any moment now…

And it faded away, bit by bit. It didn’t arrive. His mind swirls, confused. What happened? His crotch feels airy, empty and lonely.   _ Fuck! _ Rudo had stopped, his dick which was about to burst a moment ago slowly ebbs away. 

“Hahhh!” Rako lets go of his breath as silently as he can, a wave of dissatisfaction overwhelming him.  _ At least it’s over,  _ Rako thought at first, but thought again.  _ Wait, no, of course it’s not. _

“Hi,” Sui greets, finally reaching the table. 

“Sui!” Karu beams.

“ _ Mmph _ !” Rako greets back. “ _ ha- _ Hi Sui!! _ ” _ His voice almost going off pitch, his back straightening so much that it is now perfectly perpendicular to the chair. The empty air that surrounds his dick is suddenly filled with warmth. Something wet and soft - undeniably Rudo’s tongue - embraces it, dancing around it, taking no heed to the hypersensitivity that Rako is currently suffering from. He tries his best not to squirm, a smile, though pained, maintains on his face as he faces Sui. 

Sui raises his eyebrows. 

“Are you alright? You look like you are suffering in pain.” Sui comments. 

_ More like suffering in pleasure.  _

Karu face changes to that of concern. “Do you need medicine? I brought some with me.”

_ Why would you bring medicine with you?! _

Karu takes out some pills and places them onto the table. As if he read Rako’s mind, he answers, “‘Cus I’m a Phys Ed teacher! You’ll never know when injuries happen!” Karu beams, proud of himself.

_ Read my other signals, dammit! _

“I’m fin- _ nnngnnn _ -e.” He replies, voice straining, body slowly leaning towards the table as he feels as if his member is slowly being inserted into a tight, soft container. The container squeezes it, and it starts to rhythmically move up and down in motion, not too fast that would cause Rako to come anytime soon, and not too slow that would cause his body to lose interest. Perfect rhythm. Exactly the way he likes it.  _ Shiiiiit. _

“I’m meeting a client later so it’s better to leave this seat free.” Finally a decent excuse. Or so Rako thinks. Is it good enough? “I’m just having a minor stomachache, it will go away soon.”

A chill runs down Rako’s spine. He’s not sure if it was from the prolonged pleasure he’s feeling, or the fact that he thinks he saw Sui gave a momentary smirk.

“I don’t really  _ under _ stand but I guess we will get a table for ourselves then.” Rako is not sure whether his mind is playing tricks on him because of what is happening under the table but  he felt a slight emphasis on the word ‘under’ in Sui’s statement. He manages several pitiful small silent nods, as not the pain in his stomach but the pleasure between his legs slowly becomes unbearable. It is becoming hard to breathe without opening his mouth.

“Don’t  _ under _ estimate your stomachache though,” Sui warns. Rako is almost certain that he’s deliberately doing it. “You should take the pills when you can. It would be terrible to  _ under _ go this pain for the whole day.” Rako is certain now.  _ Stop it Sui! You are killing me. _ With every mention of the word ‘under’, Rako’s senses are forwarded to the lower part of his body, heightening his sensitivity. To make it worse, Rudo is getting faster and faster. It is becoming hard to think straight. Rako represses all the gasps and moans he so desperately want to let out. It is only a matter of time before his load blows. 

Fortunately, Sui is kind enough to spare him. Nodding at Karu, he requests for another table. “We should leave  _ them  _ alone,” Sui says, waving goodbye to Rako who can barely raise a hand in response, and return an expression of immense gratitude and  _ I owe you one _ . 

“Ahaha! You mean  _ him,  _ Sui!” Karu laugh and correct him, skipping along as they start making their way towards their table which is at the other end of the diner.

“Oh, I meant Rako and his client.” Sui responds in defense while leading Karu away.  “He is  _ coming soon,  _ right?” 

_ Hrrk!  _ Just when Sui finishes his sentence, a pulse of pleasure forces his body forward. “ _ Rudo! _ ” his whisper towards the bottom of the table sharp and clear, the last action he can do before his body starts taking control against his will.  He fired once, twice, maybe trice. He’s not sure; it’s hard to count when his mind is blank. 

“ _ Kargh-”  _ A choking voice comes from under the table, followed by quiet slurping. Rako deliberately clears his throat loudly multiple times to hide the noise. People near him must think that he is having a really bad sore throat, but it’s a millions better than them thinking that he is getting blown and having an orgasm. 

Finally, he feels his dick out in the open air again. Gripping on his heavy panting, he surreptitiously slides it back into his underwear, zips his pants and re-buckles his belt as quietly as he can, looking around to make sure that no one notice. 

Rudo reappears at the other end of the table, his face straight and still grumpy, as if nothing happened, as if he had just gone for the restroom and back. 

Silence fills the air, the atmosphere back to what it was before.

As if nothing happened.

Rako decides to play it cool. 

“S-so, how was it?” he asks, trying to sound as smug as possible while catching his breath. “S-still thirsty?” It didn’t work out; his voice is still a little shaky. 

Rudo turns away to hide his grin. 

“Fucking disgusting,” he replies dryly.

 


End file.
